The Exception of Fey An Iron Fey spin off
by wildebaby427
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Meghan Chase but with a character I created called Autumn. She is all human with two mortal parents well had. But shes posses both summer and winter glamour she is a general in fey a top war leader that has been training for years. and shes in love with puck and being forced to marry a stranger prince Ash. Rated T for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

I woke up rubbing my eyes as the sun shined through the window. Ah Never Never on a summer morning the dew on my window seal shine and glistened I heard the animals rustling about through the wild wood I rolled out of bed my bare feet touched the stone floor of the castle. Yes a castle I know I feel it's a bit much but at least puck lives with me. I stood up the sheets tossed and turned and an arm stretched out and pulled me back to bed he intertwined his arms over me "now were do you think your going little miss?" he kissed my forehead his lips were cool and soft "little miss excuse you I am 20 in mortal years today so that makes me no longer a little miss." "how old am I then huh why don't you tell me that?" "well he wrote a midsummers night dream in 1596 give a year or two so um 418 years or so wow your such an old man wow you pevr." He started tickling me we tussled in the bed then we settled down lying next to each other. "well like you said it was your birthday so what do you want to do I think I want to take you to the edge of the summer court and pick some berries for a cake your favorite love berries." Ok let me explain love berries are berries are so sweet it's almost like being in love so we have a private bush at the edge of summer courts and we like to bake it into pies and cakes. "ya that sounds nice then what after that." I smiled a foolish smile I wanted puck to love me because I felt I almost loved him I wanted to be with him forever fey and human hand and hand. "well you never know I mean we could hang from the rafters or we could make daisy crowns it's your big day." After awhile of laying there we finally got up and walked to the kitchen the cooks flipping pancakes and squeezing fresh oranges. We had breakfast with double chocolate pancakes and orange juice we played out in the summer grass in the wild wood one side of my home is on winter and one side is on summer I am on the dividing line see I am what they call the human exception I am all human and all fey I am not a half breed I wield the power of full few but I am not a fay not at all I am what they call the exception. We come back to the castle to get the basket and we set out and picked all of the berries on our bush puck looked disappointment "I don't think there's enough berries to bake the cake the way you like it. I know where another bush is its near Oberon's castle would you like to go?" He nudged me with his shoulder with his playful doe eyes so innocent "sure why not?" we pranced to the outer edge of Oberon's castle on the left courtyard there the bush lied we got to the bush and started picking berries then a voice broke out in the air. "Hello lady Autumn are you picking love berries off my bush?" "Yes King Oberon forgive me I was going to use them to bake a cake." "oh I see why don't you come inside and we will discuss this matter shall we…"


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"I walked into the castle we walked along the long hallways and through large wooden doors into the throne room as we opened the door I heard shouts of joy a party going on "happy birthday lady Autumn" they danced and cheered and Fey wine abound puck leaned against me "surprise happy birthday Autumn." He picked me up and twirled me "oh my goodness this is wonderful I could kiss you" he dipped me and pressed his lips to me the warmth passed though me the nerves tingled my heart was souring never had he kissed me so passionately Oberon gave me a glaring eye. The summer prankster was supposed to be my guardian not my love affair. And I was supposed to be a major court peace though I do not have my own realm I wield both summer and winter glamour and something strange the courts had never seen it before and neither had I. it only happened when I went into the mortal realm I could taste it in my blood something was different. We released from our kiss and danced and sang and laughed a cold chill went into the air I could feel it the winter court had arrived I looked up at the thrones Mab was there then who could it be? "prince Ash" I whispered in shock he was here why he never comes to party's or any occasion as such he knelt to queen Mab and arose and then Oberon stood and hit his staff to the ground all fey stopped "fey lend me your ear for I have an announcement to make. Lady Autumn please come forth." I walked slowly you could hear a pen drop I reached the marble steps Ash stood beside me his arms to his sides those blue eyes hit me. I had never actually seen his eyes before rarely except for a quick glance at meetings and such. "id like to announce the engagement of Lady Autumn and Prince Ash"  
"ENGAGEMENT WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENGAGEMENT?!" the whole room was cheering as I shouted I felt the room spinning. Oberon's stare was cold "lady Autumn a word please?" we walked down the hallway to the meeting room he shut the door behind me. "im sorry I know this is not what you want put its for the best a soothsayer told us on the eve of your 21st birthday in mortal years there would be a war on the brink and you are the leader of our armies though winter is not as welcoming so if you and Ash are to get married the winter will grow to love you as summer already does." I was angry and I didn't care to let him know. "Oberon you are not my father I am my own woman and I can do as I please if truth be told I could rule all the courts and you know it and it scares you dearly!" "yes it does but if you marry ash you will become queen of winter one day and when I pass you are to have summer so one day you will rule! But in order to rule you need to be here and so do the courts so that means you need to win the war with is to come in a year!" I sat in the end chair I hadn't considered it ruling my own court both courts I could break the barriers of the divided fey. "fine ill marry price Ash for the courts sake." /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Puck flew through the doors he was angry rage swirled through his eyes.  
"Betrothed to icy boy you've got to be kidding me Oberon! This isn't going to work emeries will always be emeries and this is not how you are going to unite the courts. They won't stand for it they'll have her head on a platter two days after the wedding. After rage followed tears swelling in his eyes he took my embrace then they started to flow he pulled himself away from me. And stared and Oberon "please Oberon I love her I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want her to marry me and have children. I want my child to be cunning like me and strong and loving like her." He fell to his knees at Oberon's feet holding his hands together "please Oberon let me love her I want nothing else but to love her please." Oberon's pride swelled the summer prankster begging him a man who lived by his own rules, a man who had no king… "fine I will let you be with her until the eve before the wedding but after that no more. And others may not know about your love affair not even Ash. He must think you know not a man." "But I don't know a man though me and puck sleep in the same bed we know not of each other."  
He looked pleased "well then all is well two weeks from now will be the eve of your wedding so please be discrete around the castle."  
He stood up "though it isn't forever two mortal weeks will do."  
He dried the tears away from his eyes and embraced me. We all arose and returned to the party dancing and singing we left early and returned to the castle. Sitting in the foyer embracing each other he looked in my eyes his glistening green. "did you mean what you said when you said that about spending the rest of existence with me?"  
he took me closer the smell of apples on his breath forehead to forehead. "yes I did I seen our future together a paid a visit to a soothsayer and she said if we were to be together we would have beautiful red head children. They would be pranksters like me and they would be brave warriors but before children we would have pure love for each other. We would have long passionate nights and soft romantic mornings." I bit my lip the temperature in the room increased I felt us leaning back on the couch he climbed on top me he kissed my forehead and down to my ear kissing my cheek down my neck I felt so much emotions around me. He kissed down to my collar bone tracing his fingers down my arms as we sat up. I knew what I wanted and what I wanted "come with me" I whispered softly I grabbed his hand we walked up to our room and stepped out on the balcony. "puck I have a very important question to ask you and it will take a lot of your time and maybe one day your life… But will you be my command sergeant major?" he looked confused "me 2supnd/sup  
in command to you an army leader of all fey? " I took a deep breath I felt for a moment that he'd say no. "Yes Autumn it would be my honor to be your 2supnd/sup in command. I will lay down my life not for my land but you if duty calls." He scooped me up and laid me on the bed. I got up as he laid down "I can't sleep in this I must change into my sleepwear" I opened the closet door pulling out my night gown is was simple a purple cotton gown that hung slightly past my knees with long flowing sleeves I pulled it out and laid it out on a chair pulling off my dress and bra. My back to puck in nothing but my underwear he breathed out heavily "Autumn you skin its scarred and brunt why?" I slipped into my nightgown and climbed into bed with him "when you don't have the fight in you to train the feeling of your skin ripping will provoke it." I turned my back to him as he held me rubbing his fingers over my scars singing me a sweet song of the pixies by the river I muttered off into sleep and I dreamed not of Puck but of Ash. The prince of winter, the enemy of my lover and the man im about to marry…. /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNoSpacing"The dream felt real I could touch him, smell him, feel his emotions swirling around me. We were in a meadow sitting on the soft grass I was leaned back on him. The wind was soft and warm and the flowers were in full bloom. The sun was warm and bright he played with strands of my hair we eat apples and drank fairy wine. We rolled around in the grass and turned cartwheels we laughed and told jokes and we held each other and kissed. The prince of winter with warm lips with soft lips. We curled up next to each other "I love you"  
he whispered in my ear he traced his fingers over my arms the scars curling over my shoulders. "why do you love me?" I asked he took me into a deep embrace "because you are the finest, loveliest,  
strongest, and most beautiful person I have ever known and even that is an understatement." A tender embrace turned into a steamy make out quickly then our auroras become one. Our colors swirled and clashed against each other. Purple passion, red lust, pale pink love they all swirled into a stream of colors coming together combining as one. Lying on the soft grass together bear with just a blanket not caring who sees. My eyes opened in a flash what did I just dreamed I do not love the prince of winter. I love my summer prankster who lay next to me in green cotton sleeping pants. His chest lean and muscular and warm as I pressed against him reassuring me that this wasn't a dream. That this was real his eyes flittered open and a smile spread across his face "good morning beautiful sweet dreams?"  
he took me in his arms "I wouldn't say sweet but it was a dream."  
He pet my hair running stands of my hair through his fingers and we spent the next week we spent hunting through the wild wood and climbing through the trees swinging branch to branch. The 2supnd/sup week we were bombarded with the dress and puck getting a tux fixed. Puck attending a wedding where he should be the groom; my heart was fixated on finding a way to marry Puck and not Ash. I can't kill Ash it would start an up rower the courts killing each other. A blood bath and no man to fight when the real war came. The 2 weeks went by fast; faster then I wanted it was the night before the wedding and the dress was made the flowers were arranged and the food was being cooked. All we could do was hold each other not saying a word. But I had to say something I had to tell him how much I loved him. "Puck forgive me I wish I could change this but I can't I have to l can't let my people get killed against this unknown challenger." "What if the war is against summer and winter?" "then I'm supposed to bring peace to the courts that's the reason I have to marry Ash is to bring peace and to unite us all together. But you'll still live here and we will still see each other every day so it won't be that much different."  
"different of course it will be different I won't wake up next to you I won't get to kiss you again and I will live with my sworn enemy. He will have your innocence he will know your body and I will not and he will have everything I ever wanted and I have to stand by and watch as he gets to take it." He seemed angry but he calmed down quickly. "forgive me I know you can't help it." We went to chamber for the night and did nothing but kiss until we fell asleep.  
And when I awoke and he was gone. The morning was brisk I could tell winter was coming into power soon. Waiting at my door was a senator named Cleo she was a housekeeper of mine. "good morning are you ready for the big day?!" "As ready as I'll ever be" she took my hand and took me down to the wash room and I took a bath in milk and roses they braided my hair and then I put on my dress it was long, white and made of silky flowing material the top was a corset the was tight and gripping. When we finally got me laced up and put on the bottom I turned to the mirror I looked like a vision in white.  
Cleo sniffled trying to draw back a tear "you look beautiful Autumn" she hugged me and returned the hug. Tears rolled up in my eyes but not from joy but the fact that I was marrying a man I didn't know and he is the enemy of my true love. I started stepping down the spiral stairs Puck waiting at the bottom of the stairs. A tear drew to his eye he took my hand as I step off the bottom step I took him into my embrace he pulled me close "you look like a dream" a tear touched me shoulder running down my back. We interlocked arms he leaned and kissed my forehead "Are you ready?" A red cap asked "yes I'm ready as ready I'll ever be" I closed my eyes remembering everything eye night all the cake and pies we made all the make outs under the trees in the wild wood and the picnics in the courtyard. I opened my eyes and the door and there was my future husband my winter prince. I took a deep breath and started stepping forward to my new life and what is to be my new love…  
/p 


	5. Chapter 5

The isle was long with flowers down both sides we stepped ever so slowly not wanting to reach the end not wanting to end my happiness and start my royal duties. Every fey was there every eye watching it was silent expect for the harp; sprockets swirling in the air and the scent of lavender in the air. The willow trees swinging there branches flowers flowing through the breeze. A lump rose in my throat I couldn't speak I felt as if I couldn't breathe but the longer I walked the more presence of winter I noticed ice flowers along with summer flowers; ice cycles dangling from limbs in swirly shapes. We reached the end of the isle and there he stood in a sliver suit with a blue sash and tall black boots. Puck let go of my arm and walked to the corner seat and sat when everyone else did Oberon stood as well as Mad for the thrones in front of us. Oberon spoke first "hold your hands together" we joined hands then Mab spoke "swear by you full names that you will fulfill your duties to this kingdom your spouse to cherish each other and unite the courts as long as you exist." "I Ashallayn'darkmyr Tallyn promise to fulfill the duties to my kingdom, my spouse and to cherish her as long as I exist." The lump rose again this im not sure what I want the dreams I've had the past two weeks made me start thinking where not that different. We were forced into this we both had a love before and are losing or lost that love. Then it was my turn I swallowed that lump that rose inside of me " I Autumnlyn silten bredmareter promise to fulfill the duties of my kingdom, my spouse, and to cherish him as long as I exist." "then seal this deal with a kiss" he pulled me in and pressed his lips firm against mine I didn't invite it at must but then it just enveloped me I wanted to kiss him. Was I in love I mean I was married to him now I guess I was allowed to love him? I took him into the kiss and then soon releasing him; we took each other's hands and walked back down the aisle. Then hours of fey partying we sat in our thrones and watched we sometimes danced but not much we casually smiled at each ounce in a while. We turned in for the night I went to the wash room and shut the door I heard footsteps coming my way. Oh no I thought is he coming now to take me as his. But the footsteps stopped then footsteps followed behind him and stopped. I know those footsteps its puck "Ash I must speak to you immediately please it's for the sake of your wife." "What Puck is there something I must know?" "Yes she knows not a man and she's scared so please don't do anything to that she doesn't want to do. But if she does don't hurt her please be gentle but if you don't I will strike you where you stand or I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and show you unbearable pain that you wished you seized to exist." There was a pause in the air my body went stiff there were to many things that scared me; would they fight or worse kill each other would he vow to hurt me in the name of his enemy? And something else puzzled me did I want to be with him on our wedding night or did I not? I hope one day I can love him for both of our sakes and Puck be a distant dream and let him find new love and let me rule all kingdoms and co-exist together finally at last. I need to convince myself that I've loved him all along them I might not have to fake it anymore. I will be with him it couldn't be that bad I suppose. Then Ash spoke "I won't I promise and if I do it be by pure accident she is my wife why would I want to harm her?" they stepped in different directions and I changed into a white long night gown flowing and silky and pulled down my braids. I looked in the mirror the last look of my innocence I felt so weird knowing I would be slightly different in just a matter of moments. A knock at the door let it not be Ash I thought as I pulled the door open. It wasn't it was just some guards "ready to go Lady Autumn?" I nodded and they walked me to my bed chambers well our bed chambers. He was sitting there in a sliver silk night outfit the guards shut the door behind me. How is this supposed to work am I supposed to do something or is he do I just oh goodness it's going to be awful. I curled into an unsocial stance hunching over and lowering my head. "What's wrong wife is everything ok?" I didn't know what to say or how to say it but it came out like word vomit. "I've never been with a man" "I know" "you know?" "yes Puck told me and I understand that's a reason I was happy to marry you it honorable for a man to have a virtuous wife." He got up and guided me to the bed and we sat down "are you sure this is what you want?" "yes I am your wife and your my husband isn't this what married people do; show love in a physical manner to one another?" he leaned in and kissed me he pulled me back up and pulled the shoulder's off my night gown slowly pulling it the floor then my bra then my underwear. There I stood naked and terrified what he thought of me what did he intend to do what was to come next. He started unbuttoning his night shirt he was muscular and lean kind of like puck but with battle scars like me. Moments were your skin felt as thin as paper. He had just as many or maybe more he pulled me back into bed taking his bottom half of his clothing off. And the night progressed the passion was intense and the pain was numbing we laid there as the sun shine through the castle window as I played with his hair "Good morning beautiful did you have a nice night?" "yes I did thank you." Then came the first day of being married to the winter prince.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNoSpacing"I was scared dearly of what Puck would think of me just embracing him into my life like that. Letting him take my innocence and a part of my love; the morning air is brisk and Ash's body was warm. I didn't want to leave my bed but I wanted to see Puck I started to leave the bed and Ash's took ahold of me and pulled me closer to him "I don't want you to leave" his skin was soft and the sheets enveloped me. I really needed to leave to see puck but I wanted to love Ash for the sake of being together for all of existence. We kissed it was soft and pleasant I pulled away to see were the sun was positioned. "WE better get up you need to be a Mab's before the sky is at high point its going to take some to get there and you know she doesn't like it when anyone is late even her prized son." He sighed "I know I just want to stay in bed with you all day you were amazing last night I was surprised." I blushed it was excellent but I didn't think it was me that made it so wonderful. I started pulling away "come we have things to do I have training after lunch hopefully it will go well they let me take a break while getting ready for the wedding." I sat up rapping a blanket around the front side of me the chill of the wind hitting my scars the chill was comforting and slightly stung he sat up behind me rubbing my scars he traced then I intense coolness shot through my skin "the coolness numbs the throbbing" I hadn't really looked at his skin but was covered in scars like me down his ribs his shoulders his back. His scars were smaller though I guess someone put cream on them before they stretched out to far. Or they didn't rip his skin with a spiked whip to get him to fight I shivered at the thought of the weapon and the tearing of my skin the sound of my flesh as it rips;  
his kiss on my shoulder brought me back to reality. "come on" he whispered "we've got a lot to do today we climbed out of bed and got dressed had breakfast and he set out to Mabs as the sun rose higher it was time for practice with puck I requested he trained me since the last trainer well drowned in a sea of serein's. I stepped the door and there he waited I felt so ashamed of myself he knew that I had been with Ash the whole castle knew I mean unless you were deaf you knew. "good morning you ready to get started;" I pulled out my sword with my bow thrown over my back and we battled he was pushing harder and fighting back more than usual I knew what it was but I didn't want to face it. The sword was flung out of my hand I pulled my bow shooting arrows then it was fist fighting I pushed him to the ground and pushed my foot to his chest. He smiled "good job". He pulled my leg from under me pulling me to the ground as well lying next to each other. He brushed my hair out of my face. "Puck come with me" I grabbed his hand and we ran through with woods I found an open trod to a small town in the edge of long island I squeezed his hand and we steeped through the trod the mortal sun was softer and the grass was brighter and as we stepped away from the trod and I pressed my lips against his I missed the warm and inviting lips running my fingers through his fiery red hair pulling and tugging I bit his lip he pulled back "what are doing?! They'll have our heads on a plate for that if anyone sees?!" "Puck you don't understand here in the mortal world I have a different name then I do I the Fey world here I'm Autumn Danielle Lee I am a totally different person im not married here in the mortal world."  
A smile spread across my face I finally realized I could have both the one I want to love and the one I do love… /p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNoSpacing"We spent the rest of the day lying in the grass holding each other and just loving each other we took in the sun it let it shine on us. We made daisy crowns and kissed tenderly the sun lowed dim and we watched as the sun set over the hill side we stood up puck leaning slightly over me "does this have to end?" "only for today we can escape some days but never the same place twice." He took a hand and kissed it "do you think what we're doing is wrong?" "no I did not swear by my mortal name but by my fey name her I am mortal." He smiled so dearly we stepped through and only an hour had passed in the world of fey. Well for all I can tell there's no concept of time. We ran through the wild wood and crept upon the castle climbing up the courtyard walls and plopping to the ground no one ever came out to the training center while I was out there before puck became a trainer he was the one that tore my skin the one that beat me and let cries of pain ring through the pain no one dared cross him because they would be struck to. They knew Puck wasn't that way but since my old trainer had been here so long it became habit. We stepped inside the castle and took separate ways I walked to mine and Ash's bed chambers being pulled into the castle laundry room by Cleo she shut the door swiftly behind me the room was small and dimly lit. "So how was it was it wonderful as anyone has dreamed well I mean its happened a few times but only with well.. never mind how was it?"  
"how was what; what you talking about?" "prince Ash I mean well I heard you two in there it wasn't discrete by no means we could hear all down the halls." I wiped my face with my hand oh no was I really that loud? I had to come up with something quick I have to make people think I love him. "yea it was good he's so passionate and sweet. He's gentle and warm there's so much about him that you don't realize is there." I was getting lost in my words did I really mean those things or was I just saying it? My mind was spinning it felt like a big blur I could discuss it anymore what if Puck heard what if I liked it well I mean I did but oh goodness.  
"Cleo ive got to go Ash will be back here any moment from Mabs and I wish for him not to see me like this if my practice uniform." She winked at me "oh I understand you need to go "change" before he gets back." I opened the door and reached the room I pulled off my practice uniform and put on a dress I randomly chose but I never had shoes on there's no point I fell. I stepped down the long stairs it was nearing what felt like late afternoon and as I stepped off the bottom step Ash stepped through the door those beautiful blue eyes piercing into me. Could he know where I spent my day not training but kissing his enemy in the mortal world I felt weird I felt dishonesty.  
But it wasn't I was another person over there I wasn't fey I was a normal girl with powers kind of like a super hero id say. He embraced me leaving the trunk at the door he gave me a gentle kiss he pulled his hand to my face I almost felt I could melt. We pulled away and I looked around behind him. "Where's you things at we have servants that should be carrying them in." he went and picked up the trunk again "this is it all I had was what was in my room and we share a bed so this is it." he walked the trunk up the stairs I opened the door in front of him and he set it down at the foot of the bed then picking me up and laying me on the bed kissing me he sat up unbuttoning his shirt pulling the selves off and started kissing me again I crawled up the bed. "were doing this again in board day light?" "It's not a one-time thing you know and who cares what they think It's our marriage but if you don't want to its ok."  
He looked at me those blue eyes so intense and so pure I just lost all will power I gave in and started kissing him and continued on this time it was softer it was quite as long and sensational but still satisfying afterwards we collected our clothes and went to dinner it was just us. We discussed our regular routines and things enjoyed, favorite foods and other various subject's. then I went to the Fourier to unwind with my books and the crisp warmth of the fire and the chandler with candles. A knock on the door frame "may I accompany you?" it was puck "certainly" he sat down beside me taking the book from my hands marking the page knowing it bothers me when I lose the page. He looked at me with swirling emotions I couldn't pick out any certain feeling. He took a deep breath in and then breathed out; "was he gentle with you did he hurt you?" "no he was a perfect gentleman" "I wouldn't say gentleman I heard it all the way down the hall." Then I knew for sure that he had heard it that he knew he didn't take me innocence /p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNoSpacing"My face felt a rush of blood I felt Id want to be anywhere but with him. A lump rose in my throat it was chocking me I felt like no air could come in. I gasped for air it felt like forever before I could say anything. "um i… well..um" "shhh its fine I expected it I mean you are married to him after all and it was ur wedding night it was all new to you its fine I promise." He leaned in to my ear so close I could his breath chilling down my neck his voice was soft and bone chilling. "as I heard you scream in the cries of pleasure and pain I imagined it was me instead of him that I was the one that changed the value of your virtue." He pulled away and got up and walked away I held on to the bottom of the couch my heart raced and my breathing deepened. Puck wanted me in that way; I mean we did sleep in the same bed but he wasn't really know for lusting no fey was it wasn't common. After a few moments I returned to the bed chambers my Face had returned to its original color then dim light of the candle as it flickered I laid down the day had been long but good my eyes grew dim as Ash entered the room and laid beside me he pulled himself close hugging to my waist leaning his head to my shoulder his skin soft and tender his silk sleeping outfit brushed up against me I grew sleeper by the second. "Wife" he whispered "if I had to lay beside anybody for the rest of my existence I'm glad its you."  
He kissed my shoulder then I fell into a deep sleep my dream scared me it was Puck and Ash in front of the both kingdoms "Robin Goodfellow you have committed the crime of loving and kissing a married woman in the world of Fey a queen no less. Any last words before we end this for good?" he tilted his head up he was knelt to the ground. "Autumn may you always remember the taste of my lips for I will always remember yours." And with that his head chopped off I left out screams of agony I was in chains as I screamed I whip hit my back it was a familiar feeling but it was worse than when I wouldn't fight when I wouldn't dance for them be a fighting monkey but this whip was much worse it had briars the tore my skin like paper and made my blood curdle the briars were covered in poison from various things throughout the wildwood. "move"  
a guard shouted I tried to stand up but the whip went harder the pain more real each time more vivid I finally got enough strength to start walking very slowly I was an example no one crosses the leaders of the courts not even the queen. Ash finally reached me "Ash please I loved him long before I loved you I needed this closer I was faithful to you all this time please." I begged I pleaded I cried in anger "I have no one else to love I will be faithful please." He smiled a wicked smile and I woke up in screams of terror Ash gripping me trying to calm you "shhhhh your ok your with me your fine."  
"let go of me now I need to be alone!" I pulled away from force I could feel him attaching himself to my stream of color I rushed away to the kitchen curling myself in a ball sobbing letting the tears soak my face burning me with the saltiness of the tears the a voice broke in the dark. "Autumn what's wrong" it was Puck he held me the warmth of his skin reassuring me he was alive. I wiped my eyes "just a bad dream that's all." He sighed "Puck im not sure we can continue with our training like we did today I'm afraid you'll be killed that they'll find out." "no you cant just say its over not after all we've been through not after I committed murder for you." Shock ran through me "what do you mean that you killed someone for me?" "I killed your last trainer because I couldn't stand by and let you be beat just to make sure you fight like a warrior I drowned him the mermaids didn't lure him I did and I killed him because I got tired of the pain he caused you. Please just let me be selfish let me take you away and show you all I have to offer you; you already love me please just a little bit longer."  
I breathed in a speaking a barely a wispier "fine just for a little while to get some closure." "I'll take it I know ill never truly have all of you but at least ill have a little bit of you."  
He scooped me up returning me to Ash and pulling the covers over me and walking away Ash pulled against me and Glimmered me to sleep and it was a peaceful sleep no dreams just darkness exactly where I wanted to be. Darkness alone with my thoughts but what were my thoughts exactly; I knew what I had to do I have to cut it off with puck before the war so he could be my second in command so we could work and save our lands but I'll take in every moment until then.  
Ill take every kiss every tender touch but not in fey not in summer or winter or even in the wildwood but in the mortal world. Where I was someone different where I could love who I wanted despite my title love and be loved that's all I want until the war starts/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNoSpacing"The morning accompanied me and I gladly welcomed it the sun was warm but Ash doesn't seem to enjoy it as much. "the warmth it burns" he mumbled under his breath I beat him with a pillow as he rolled on his stomach. "the warmth is nice if you enjoy the cold so much why don't you go down the hall where its icy cold." "I just might don't challenge me but it won't be near as fun with you." He rolled over and held me the covers consuming us my head eased from the stress; he kissed the edge of my neck my shoulders down my arm to my hand as we sit up "I'll be back" I whispered. I walked down the hall to the wash room. I looked in the mirror. How do I convince him that I love him and love him alone? I gripped the edges of the sink. I was scared dearly for puck not for myself I dragged him into this he'll end up a collateral in my selfishness I mean I knew he could have said no but I knew he loved me that he couldn't say no oh what have I done knew I realized what I had to do. I have to shock him make him think I madly need him. A small bead of sweat ran down my face I gripped the sink tighter feeling as if im about to break it off. Ok ok you've done this before I mean you all the steps oh come on who are you kidding its him I mean have you looked at him he's so oh my goodness I love Puck that's why im doing this is for him. Or was it for me and im just using it in a twisted way to make it seem morally right I don't think I'll ever know myself. I walked back to our room and crawled on the bed climbing on top of him running my fingers playfully through his hair so soft. What do I do now I just sat up and bit my lip then I leaned back here goes nothing I started kissing down his neck I unbuttoned his shirt as I did so I started kissing down his chest then his stomach until I unbuttoned his shirt the I sat him back up to take the sleeves of caressing his face then I dragged me fingers down his back he let a gasp of air through his nose to ease the pain. "oh im sorry I forgot" I pulled back I felt bad I know what It felt like "its fine I kind of liked it." He smiled it wasn't a sweet smile or a wicked it was a seductive smile. He pushed me back on the bed this time was different than any other time before it was wild and passionate I wanted satisfaction and I wanted it now skin ripping bite mark wounds after we finished we laid there for a few moments catching our breath then I sat up and grabbed by clothes and started dressing myself. "what where are you going wife don't you to lay with me?" I chuckled "husband it almost time for training you know puck doesn't like it when im late." I dressed in my practice uniform and grabbed my weapons and a banana eating the last bight as I step outside and instantly a smile drew on pucks face. I threw the banana peeling over the wall and drew my sword. He drew his dagger he lunged and I dodged we danced the dance of battle and eventually we gave up and grew weary we didn't speak but just smiled the colors swirled I used glamour to surround him with different versions of me and he did as well. "Do you know who you are challenging I'm the master of multiple versions of myself!?" I laughed and swirled winter around him ice daggers flying around him one two then three down four then five down to one the original Puck he tried to bring tree roots up to capture me I threw a sheet of ice on it stopping it in its own tracks I blinked my eyes changed color each eye had a different color to begin with but when I wield both at the same time using all my power the color in my irises grew more intense one bright green and one bright blue. Like the two loves in my heart but when I used them both summer and winter at the same time they turn into a pure gold color I can feel it. I feel my power growing. Within the course of my life I've grown strong within the two powers I was scary I scarred myself at occasion when I let winter into me when I was scared freezing everything I touched preserved in ice for years it felt like . But now both welcomed each other inside me. I brought huge ice columns from the ground like a cage vines wrapping around them enclosing Puck inside ice capping over the veins. "good job I see you've made me my own ice domain." I pulled back the ice and vines letting him free from the cage I made him he stepped away from that spot. He smiled again "good practice so when are we going to practice in the wild wood?" he winked at me "im not sure yet it might be awhile I have to see Ashs plans because if we practice in the wild wood it'll problem be an all-day event." He nodded respectively and we walked in separate directions I eat dinner and spent the night dove deep into my journal the morning sun rose and I fell into a deep sleep unexpectedly Ash scooped me up and started carrying me up the stairs to our chamber "oh wife" he whispered "your skin so soft your voice so gentle my love so strong." /p 


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNoSpacing"The days passed then weeks eventually months when Ash left the grounds me and Puck would wonder off into the mortal world kissing and holding each other we would go to human attractions and see various sights we'd picnic and watch sunsets I socked up everything when I was with him it felt so much like home; but when I'm with Ash it consumes me I love it he was there and I could love him and not have to worry sees or what is said I love them both; and I don't know how let puck go but I have to. Only 2 months until the year ended and winter was about to come to power the castle was cooler the winter like air swirled through the house which didn't affect me but I still didn't enjoy it I awoke to the sounds of trumpets at the entrance of the castle I nudged Ash and we awoke we pulled our sleeping robes on and headed down stairs they finally stopped when we were visible on the stairs when we faced them they handed Ash an envelope it had hot wax with a seal with an M queen Mab it read my dear Ash and wife I would like to invite you to stay with me during the asylum so I may get to know your wife and how fit of a princess she truly is; Sincerely Queen Mab. My heart throbbed dearly the queen wanted to see me? To get to know me I understand her daughter in law but still; what if she knows about me and Puck shell surely kill me where I stand with no explanations or questions asked. I could feel my heart swelling it strained to pump blood I could hear it thump….thump…thump that's all I could hear my heart beat in my ears slowly churning blood maybe she doesn't know maybe she just wants to get to know me. "thank you" Ash said with a stern look he wanted the winter courts to be afraid of him still despite where his new home was they turned and walked away marching in step my heart let go of the swelling. "the asylum is tomorrow night"; "well I guess that means we better pack." "but for how long the asylum is only for that night?" "id say about a week maybe a week and a half my mother loves company and she always has a huge family meal a day or two afterwards." I groaned in my head why do we have to stay that long what about my training she knows what is to come this is when I should be pushing myself. But though I didn't want to but I packed.  
I put most of my closet into a trunk all my jewelry I needed to look like the lady she thought her son had married. All my shoes came with me even though I didn't want to wear them I had to it was lady like; then came training time. After training I finally mustered up the courage to tell him. "Puck im gonna be gone for a while for a week or two im going to Mabs for the Asylum and for her family meal."  
"I expected no less I understand ill be here when you get back."  
He smiled I was choking back tears I wanted him to go I wanted to not be away from him until the war came I wanted to have no distance between us. The servants carried the trunks out to the carriage Ash held out his hand and I stepped up inside the carriage he followed swiftly afterwards with a blanket in his arms. "Here I know you have winter within you but I know you enjoy the warmth." He handed the blanket to me I gladly took it and laid it across my lap I waved to the castle as we left Puck blankly starring out the window he waved a gentle wave. It was only a few hours until we reached Mab's castle people lined up cheering and screaming I guess people did enjoy me. "they think they won" Ash muttered; "won what"  
I whispered? "they think they won the greatest peace in battle that youll be on winters side if we have a war." "I'm not a weapon a fey not something trophy!" "you're my greatest prize." He held me and kissed me then we stepped out of the carriage they threw flowers and cheered servants following behind us with our things they carried them to two different rooms next to each other "well this isn't going to work well"; he sighed "it's just for appearances ill lying next to you tonight I promise." His arms wrapped around my waist I had some of the maids help me into my big medal cage of a dress my boobs pushing out the top "I hate being a formal lady so much"; they looked at me wide eyed "why didn't wear this on your wedding day your beautiful." I looked in the mirror I looked awful and pretty at the same time. "take this off" I commanded "but your dress my lady" "I don't care get this medal cage off of me." They took of the cage off and the dress flowed to the ground with my small heels peeking out of the bottom my curls long with my dark brown hair flowing with small strands of ginger. We danced through the night winter had finally come to power;  
we retired for the night and climbed into bed he kissed me. "Thank you for doing this I know you feel out of place." "'its fine for you husband id do anything for you I love you." It was then I started slipping away from my love for puck." /p 


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNoSpacing"The morning arrived a knock on the door I arose quickly pulling my fingers through my hair and putting on my sleeping robe I opened the door the door it was Sage Ash's brother. "good morning sister"  
he said in a hushed tone "I would advise you to get ready Mab will be out and about in an hour and I presume you would do the same and I warn you to get my brother out of your bed before dawn she does not approve of that in her home she will surely freeze you." "thank you" I whispered he walked away I shut the door behind him quick grabbing my outfit for the day the shoes the dress and rushed to the wash room nudging Ash real quick like "rise and shine get in your own bed dear your mother will be waking soon." He rolled out of bed as I rushed down the hall to the wash room drawing a bath stripping off the night clothes and sitting in the bath turning the knob off I settled for a moment then the cold stung immediately burning down my spine I silently screamed in pain air had quickly left my lungs I fell into the floor my body cracked as it hit the stone. my mind swirling why was it so cold I was part winter why was it bone chilling? I pulled myself up by the edge of the tub and standing up again I kept my hands to the tub I concentrated on it warmth I touched the water it was warm but not to warm I slid back in letting my body forget the numbing cold I arose after a while getting dressed and slipping on a pair of shoes I had never worn. I brushed my long brown hair with the one ginger streak coming out it reminded me of puck and how puck I missed him. I felt my feelings change for him second by second love, then nothing, passionate love, then it felt as if it blew to the wind and it dissolved like snow. I went to the dining room and there she stood queen Mab at the end chair that was large and made of pure ice "welcome" she boasted "have you had breakfast yet?" I nodded no she motioned me to sit next to her I did she leaned in close "though you married my son doesn't mean that I like you." "I don't expect you to like me I it was my royal duties to marry your son to combine our courts." "Well good well get along just fine then." we started the morning with balancing books on my head for posture which was hard in my tiny never worn shoes. Then it consisted of reading the laws of fey winter and summer. It was boring and long and it felt like years then dinner came we sat at eh table me at one end Ash next to me; Sage and Rowen on the other side. It was nice to see someone other than Mab. I put my hand on Ashs leg his leg was warm inviting first about half way I slowly slid my hand on his leg we took my hand at the inner edge of his thigh and held it; then it hit me I wanted him and I wanted him now. I squeezed his leg then red caps brought the meal out ham and turkey, berries and things that were in the wildwood or on winter's side. They all looked like they haven't seen food in weeks the expression in their eyes was hungry. Then Mab spoke "boys be for we eat let us make a toast to Autumn." They raised there glasses "to Autumn our brave battle warrior our daughter and sister and wife of dear Ash." The boys chanted back "to Autumn" and clinked the glass. Rowen glaring at me with a wicked eye; I sat in silence all of dinner thought they were princes they eat like they haven't seen food in ages. Rowen tore off a turkey leg clean and Sage sliced of pretty much half of the ham. Ash tried to be civilized but the influence of his brothers got to him slightly. But then night fell and I wished to retire early and after I but on my sleeping clothes I walked to my room as Ash came down the hall closely coming behind me. I opened the door "Ash are you going to retire with me."  
I brushed my finger against his the hand I begged inside to hold me tight and show me the same he showed me on my wedding day. He took my fingers as they glided down his he squeezed my hand. "wife you know what my mother wishes" I pulled him closer to me "are you always going to be under your mothers wing you're a married come on I have wanted you all day." He kissed my lips so tender it made me want more. I tangled my fingers in his hair slightly tugging his hair he pushed himself into pulling me inside the room as I shut the door behind us he kissed down my neck his lips becoming warm and my heart was racing. What if Mab here's will she kill me I mean I am his wife. But that thought left in a blink my mind only had one thought to satisfied and to satisfy. After we finished the morning dew drops of ice about to fall of the tree leaves the blue ice fire in the corner filling the fireplace with its blue flames I laid on his chest. "Ash I need to train the war is coming I can feel it the year is almost up and I can feel the army's progressing I feel I different kind of power in the air its dry its rich and it hurts as I feel it flow through my vein's its coming a powerful force…"/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNoSpacing"I dozed off but only for a moment Sage knocked at my door with a loud thump knock knock my eyes flew open its entirely too early to be up but I was I picked out a dress and my shoes I walked to the wash room rubbing my eyes my body was sore but I got what I wanted. The water was warm in my bath robe exposing my skin to the cool air I looked in the mirror so bare so open I turned showing my back to the mirror "one scar two scar climbing up my back." I muttered "climbing up my back the harder the whip goes the more I crack." I stepped into the bath oh the warmth to over me I slipped into a comatose state of slip I don't know how long I was asleep until the door open I jumped awake; it was Ash. "good morning wife decide to take a nap in the bath?" he chuckled he took off his shirt his back ripped with blood about to push its way through the surface but a small layer of skin holding it back. He finished undressing and stepped into the bath tub across from me. "what are you doing?!"  
I said in a whispering in a scared tone "what about pleasing your mother what about she'll have my head on a platter?!" "You were right" he said as he pulled closer to me "I'm a married man I have the right to make love to my wife because I love my wife."  
"love?" he pulled his face closer to me then before "yes I love you did you doubt it dear wife?" I smiled knowing I really don't doubt it at all I was surprised he came out and said it here at court. "aren't you scared that someone will hear you then you'll be exposed to winter court that you actually love your wife and that it wasn't just something to unite the courts?" he held my face with his hands "no I don't care you can't fight your battles and I will fight alongside you and protect you from any danger that I feel will harm you. You possess winter and summer you are far more a warrior then the largest men in your army." He brushed his thumbs under my eyes his eyes so soft so warm looking I could feel the color swirling in my eyes I breathed in and breathed out a blue color swirled in the air like a puff of smoke. "what just happened what was that?" Ash looked scared like I was about to die. "nothing when I connect with someone there power flows through me when one power is stronger than the other my body has to balance it out somehow balance out." "well that interesting" he kissed me his lip became frostbit he pulled away his lip turning purple. "ouch how did that happen;" "well since I have both our power when you touch me you become susceptible to your own power." He pulled his hands away from my face and kissed me again no frost bite after our bath I got dressed and ventured to her study I knew it was past posture time I was late terribly late. I found her in her study sitting there flipping through fey history journal's and books. I stood at the door "forgive me I am late" "oh and now why where you late?" "well you see.." I had to think of something fast "I was late because Ash has agreed to train me while we are here to spar with me." "oh well that's quite nice I assume that he will be to pick you up at the appropriate time?" "no I will be going at the appropriate time to change into my practice uniform." "I see pick a book and get started reading" I went to the far wall to an olive green cover next to a small black book and tucked the black book under my arm it looked suspicious. I sat on the sitting couch opening the green book with the black book inside of it. I turned the pages it was Mabs diary today I marry the man I know was made for me.  
He's tall and strong and he's a king it will finally be true I will be the queen. He will take me as his bride and I will take the throne with grace and lady like class. I flipped the pages and stooped Dear diary im pregnant I think ill name him sage he'll be strong like his father and cunning like me. I flipped more pages Dear diary im pregnant again I think ill call him Rowen he will be my mighty warrior. Several pages later Dear diary I promise this is my last child but its another boy I wish I had a girl a strong princess but this one I fell is different I think his name will be Ash. I smiled at the thought of Ash as a baby giggling and laughing. I flipped to the last page Dear diary it is finished I killed the king I now under my rule and that is how it will be until I exist no more all the people the army's and more will be me they will all bow to me queen Mab… I shut the book in far she was enraged with power blood thirsty for the throne would that be me killing Ash in order to rule all of the kingdoms. She is ruthless and unsettling is that really what I want to become that. I looked from the book she smiled at me but In the corner of her smile was a wicked turn in the corner of her lip that told me that she saw it in me the hunger for power the thirst for blood wanting everything in a simple grasp. I felt it in me to everything was surfacing I wanted power and I wanted it now… /p 


	13. Chapter 13

p class="MsoNoSpacing"I closed my eyes sleep started to fall upon me I opened my eyes I felt my body wanting to curl up; "are you tired?" I heart pulsed "yes I had a long night I couldn't hardly sleep." "oh I see" she smiled this time less wicked but more genuine like a mother looking at her child. I looked at the sun "its time for me to go train with Ash I don't want to be late." I closed the green book hiding the black one inside me huge sleeve. In walked into my chambers to get my practice uniform where is Ash? Where could he be at; I went and put on my practice uniform and grabbed my sword and put it in my belt;  
throwing the quiver over my shoulder along with the bow I started into the woods expecting to find Ash there because that's why he was typically late to everything. He had told me that is where he spent most of his time at winter court. I stepped out the door the air was cold "what's wrong with me?" I walked to the opposite edge before the briars and then to the wildwood I looked at the trees as they remembered me they twisted and turned as if almost a walk way was made for me. There is was sitting in the tree perched on a branch waiting to swoop down on some prey of sorts. And there it came gliding across the horizon a white ice deer the sun glowed around the majestic beast it started running fast and away from something it ran toward me I hid in a bush I got my bow and pulled back an arrow to my lip and let go it went flying and in a matter of moments the animal went down and blood flew Ash jumped down from the branch. "Who's there who dares to take the game from the prince of winter show yourself?!" I pulled the hood off of my mouth and pulled the one over my head father and stood up. "You dare to challenge me air to the throne and all mighty warrior of all fey!?" I stepped out of the bush my sword ready and drawn with my bow over my back; he drew his sword did he really not know who I was? I stepped toward him as I reached he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "I am no match for you all mighty warrior I am yours take me as your slave I'd rather live my life as your pet then die into nothing not to be remembered." I put my sword to his chin I had him here in front of me I could kill him or left him free. I knew he had given me this option to see what I would do I lifted him up having his chin on my sword still. He stood in front of me he was taller so he had the upper hand but I was the only one with weapon. I backed him up to the tree; when he was pressed against the tree "so what do think I should do to you slave? Should I make you cook for me; or should I take you back to into the woods to a private place of mine and make you suppress my loneliness." I took his hand and we traveled through the depths of the wildwood until we reached the cabin where I lived until it was safe for fey to know about me when I could take care of myself and fight my own battles. It was up in the trees like a large tree house we got in the wooden elevator and started pulling the large crank until we reached the porch. We stepped to the door I put my hand on one side of the door frame and on the other side one side had a snow flake and one side had a flower. As I touch the door handle colors swirled of winter and summer and the door unlocked. It squeaked open the air swirled around me we stepped inside old memories came flooding back. People I don't remember a man and a woman and the sunny days playing the wildwood. And the soft sheets on my bed the daisy crowns I made childhood how swift and came and went.  
It was exactly the same I took him to my childhood room I stepped through the door and it was the same also it was all wood with icicles dripping like teardrops from the ceiling stuffed animals on a shelf and a simple bed with light pink sheets and ice enclosed around the two windows all the way to the center of the window. Then it hit me the fear of the things that lurked in the night but Ash was with me and I'm an adult now I can't kill the things that scare me.  
"why have you brought me here;" he whispered "I can feel your scared." I tugged at his shirt "I'm not as scared since you're here" I pulled off his shirt and kissed down his body he pushed me up against the wall sitting me on a shelf it was hot it was passionate it was also gentle and compassion it also felt a bit dirty making passionate love to my husband in my childhood room. My screams of passion couldn't be heard for miles he looked deep into my eyes the whole time biting his lip slightly and smiling from time to time finishing up on the floor with a blanket that seemed to swaddled us.  
He pressed me to him as I tucked my heard into his neck I fit there perfectly. I looked at the window the ice that enclosed it and now dripped down a moment of pure silence and then it happened a flash it was scaly with large teeth It was a dragon an iron dragon…./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNoSpacing"Its long tail curled and beat the window my heart dropped what was this and why was it here? Ice capped the walls windows bed frame I could feel it as Ash held my hand ice it capped the house ice shards its large tail beat against the house again making it shake. I let go of Ash knowing I was hurting him no matter how scared I was. I drew my sword and sprinted through the house ice following behind me; I had a small pouch on top of the house I climbed up to it. It screeched and roared at me at slithered it's head toward me I hit it with a sword thrashing my blade at it. as Ash stormed behind me I swung up in the tree creating another tare in my pants. I leaped off the tree and onto the dragons neck stabbing my blade into the fierce creature. It only flinched I didn't have long but I had to think of a plan fast with the blade lodged in the mighty creature I slipped off his back pulling the blade down. slicing the front leg off the beast then a cry of pain from the dragon then from Ash. I ran to Ash the neck of the dragon had fallen. he screamed nothing I had never imagine the sound he made it rang from the depths of pure pain and agony. I rushed to him pushing the neck off of him I tore the seam of his shirt pure burn the skin raw and oozing it reminded me of when I was beat but far worse there was nothing left fully exposed. tender raw muscle the dragon moaned I took my sword to its head and sliced the head off. Covered in the blood in the iron dragon I wiped it off on my pants. rushing to Ash again I held his face tears down my face. "Ash please don't die I love you so much I need you Ash please don't go." A tear fell into his wound he cried in pain in the water hitting the open sore. but then something started to happen the skin started to grow back. it spread across his bare muscles and then it finished then a swoosh from the trees it was Puck "never fear your ginger is here to save the day." He rushed to me looking around "well I see that you've took of it yourself." "puck what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the castle?" "yea I should be but I come and check on this place from time to time to make sure that your childhood is preserved and I heard a dragon and rushed here." He walked over to the dragon he touched it sizzled his skin. "ouch" he exclaimed he looked at his hand raw as well I took a tear from the corner of my eye letting it drip from my finger to his hand and it began to heal. Pucks facial expression grew confused quickly "how did you.. I mean are you… but if that's true then…" I put my finger to his lips "I don't know why it happened or how but I saved Ash from dyeing and you from you may be losing an hand." "oh I see" Ash sat up then stood up he stood face to face with puck I backed out of the way putting my hand on my sword handle. "Puck id like to apologize for what I have done I know you loved her I knew that you intended to marry her and father her children and I took that away from you and I know what it's like to lose love and have no strength to love again and I ask you forgive me I know you've kept your distance trying to resist her and wanting to love her so please forgive me I will give you a moment t say your goodbyes and I grant you a kiss from her lips. Because in the end I wish someone had given me that chance…" he walked out into the clump of trees puck looked at me with a blank expression and I returned the favor of a blank stare he held me in his arms not knowing what to say or do of feel or even how to look at each other. He leaned in and kissed me it was a small but tender kiss then he kissed me on the forehead. He pressed his lips firmly to my forehead I whispered "i love you" underneath the cold dead silence of my breath. He pulled his lips away from my forehead "why have to end this…" "what wait what do you mean I thought you loved me puck what about us being together what about our life our goals our dreams?" "Autumn we are hurting him he already ready lost one love because of me he cant lose another I need to give him the one I love to finally have peace with my past." I looked into those beautiful green eyes and tears curled up in the corner of mine falling to the ground. It was happening it was really ending me and puck done forever despite the loopholes and clauses and despite all that I pushed myself through all that we had been though it was over. I nodded and walked away rage through itself in the color of my eyes rage swirled I was mad for loving two different men for not choosing one for the way I was selfish holding one on a string and for not giving the other all of me. I walked past Ash ready to fight to dance the dance of war. "wife are you ok where are you going?" "get your things husband were going home its time to fight a battle this is a war a war im going to win despite how strong they are a new color swirled in my eyes the color of iron… /p 


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNoSpacing"I barged through Mabs castle door and walked to my room. no one dared to get in my way they whispered of my anger. I threw clothes in the trunks tossing my shoes in the trunk books and things at the trunk. Mab came through the door "leaving so soon now we were just getting started ." a wicked grin painted her face "Mab I just killed something not summer or winter it was metal it was iron." "Impossible fey cant touched iron it kills them it burns them it… Ash!" she ran to the other room he was quietly folding his things up she held him and tears flowed down her face. "Ash your alive how could it be I mean the iron?" he lifted up his shirt showing the fresh skin that formed around the wound. "her tears they healed me I was almost dead." She pulled away wiping the tears from her face I stepped through the door making myself known "so the ice queen does have feelings." She shot a look at me she shot her hand throwing ice at me it was like a wave but a wall pushing against me I threw my hand at the ice breaking it. "there is nothing in my heart of love that was killed a long time ago my dear." "you mean when you killed your husband for power?" I shocked myself how could I even say that I didn't mean it to come out but it was like word vomit. "there's a lot you didn't know about him little miss but your also too young to know he existed." She started stepping toward me her eyes flaming in colors of gray and black swirling her heels clicked the floor each deathly step she took "so who told you huh? How do you know about Argoial the king of winter?" "word gets around my dear" she try ice daggers at me I dodged me we were one step away from each other I held out my hand I a shooting my fingers out vines wrapping around her neck holding her up from the ground and pushed up against the wall her body made a loud thumping sound as she hit the wall she struggled then gave up her ice didn't affect the vines. I looked up at her those eyes of death staring at me cold "Mab darling I will be queen in the end when you no longer exist I will be young beautiful and I will be the mother of your beautiful grandchildren." I looked at Ash his eyes cold blank not sure what they were saying to me he started to walk out of the room Mab protested "son aren't you going to get me down I am your queen you will obey me!" he up solemnly looked up at her "mother you are my queen but you are a murder and you know the rules of court mother an eye for and eye and an existence for an existence his face then painted a wicked grin then a sweet murderess smile toward me and stepped out of the room the vines dropped her. she layed weak and pale her long black hair swirling around her head with one blonde streak underneath it I leaned down "Mab don't stand in my way darling I am already a princess I could make myself a queen; but I will show you mercy today because you were ounce summer because you were a foolish girl to love the winter prince and gave up your summer life your family killed your friends annihilated all of them for the sake of marrying a man you slept with before you married him at the asylum." I got up and walked away grabbing Ash's trunk as I left we loaded up the carriage and went home to the castle. we put away our things I grabbed my actual hunting gear "where are you going wife?" "on a journey to find out wherever the iron dragon came from and how I'm going to stop it." He grabbed my arm "you're not going alone wife I love you too much to let you go on a dangerous mission alone like this." "you will be killed if it touched you Ash so I have to do this alone im not allergic to iron Ash I don't need your permission." I jerked my arm away my nose started bleeding; I wiped it away on my sleeve and walking down the stairs my bloody sleeve touched the knob at the end of a handrail turning it to iron I stepped out the door and back to my childhood home my bow out at all times and a sword on my hip when I reached my childhood home I walked past it not toward summer or winter but in a different direction it was the wildwood for miles beyond miles then I set up camp up in a large tree the leaves where like a canopy that I rustled into I closed my eyes then a rustle in the trees near my I woke up startled grabbing my bow looking around then I looked up it was Ash "what are you doing here husband I told you not to come." "wife did you really expect me not to come with after that nasty nose bleed and the fact your blood turned the end of the hand railing into iron." "I can't protect you Ash from everything out here I have to find a way to save the kingdoms." "im a big boy I can handle myself besides you need someone to watch your back were going to save all of fey together…." /p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="text-align: center;"strongemI just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews they help a lot to get me motivated to write. and thank you guys for almost 500 views hope your enjoying where the story is going don't forget to write a review! and if there's something you'd like to see happen please let me know and dont forget to follow the story. :)/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"I woke up early the sun already shining in my face I pulled myself up from Ash's chest the warmth I didn't want to pull away. The thought rose in my head seducing my husband in the wildwood tree canopy's of never never. I kissed him he awoke quickly responding quickly he took me in his embrace I climbed on top of him I stroked my fingers though his hair I pulled away to look at his face so porcelain so perfect like with those gray eyes gleaming back at me. He whispered gently to me "wife as much as I enjoy this you know why where here and the matter of days we have." He slipped thought the leaves jumping to the ground I grabbed my bow jumping after him we started walking. "you know when we get there ill seduce you at the kings throne if that what I chose." He smiled a seductive smile as he turned to look at me. "why don't you make him watch" he laughed seductively. I love when he's in a playful mood. We walked deeper and deeper into the wildwood turning left and right and then I seen it a dead tree in the wildwood that was the first dead thing I had ever seen. It limbs hung low as I stepped closer I realized it wasn't dead but its breath was slow beats several moments apart. It touched the tree its bark dark and its leaves were iron. "we must be close this tress infected with iron." We walked a good way until I heard a large noise dong, dong, dong, dong, dong; it was a familiar noise until it hit me "it's a clock! But how can that be I mean theres no time in never never that's the point we can live as long as our stories are told but that means… were dieing all of us were done for…" my eyes got wide and then tears came as I fell to the ground I could fell it slowly catching up to me age though im only twinty in mortal years I could fell it and I looked at Ash he looked older not by much but at least nineteen now instead of seventeen. "weve got to warn them weve got to stop this we need to get the troops ready now. I just have to see it for myself." I walked closer and closer then it hit me like a brick wall stories high of scrap metal. Ash started heaving quietly but he still did it the air was choking him. "Ash husband go home its killing your lungs." He crouched down holding his hands to his knees "im fine wife im just adjusting that's all." "ill adjust you if you don't go home I can handle myself and you know it." He stood up and got inches from my face. "I promised to protect no matter what and you promised the same to me so you know when you swear something you honor it." His face went cold I remembered Mabs diary her husband was stand offish but he wanted nothing more than to protect her. he kept walking "I read your mothers diary you know!" I called out breathlessly hoping to some reaction from him to keep him from stepping forward. He turned around a stared for a few moments no expression that scared me as well would he kill me because that was his queen or would he thank me for knowing what I wasn't to become before I became it. He walked back to me his voice unchanging smooth and not angry or afraid but just monotone "I know wife I know that you read it." I grabbed his arm now very afraid "how do you know?" he just looked at me once again "because wife I read her diary before and you have the same expression in your eyes as I do when I look at her….. no mercy no care no fear because she knows her law and you do too. The commoners do not know the law as well so she can kill then if they cross her. but you and me were smart that's where she messed up she made you study fey law which states you can kill a person if they killed an innocent person because an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth when that person did no wrong and my father didn't he never hurt the people they did not fear him they loved him I loved him but I couldn't kill her because I have too much common blood on my hands to accuse her of killing the king but you have no blood of fey on your hands so you have the right to make that accusation." I breathed out then in then I looked up at him "does she know you read it?" "no" "does she know that I have read it..?" "no" "how do you know she doesn't know?" he took a breath "because if she knew that you had read it she would have killed you right where you stand and bath in your blood as a victory." I brushed my fingers against his hand I took deep breaths unsure how to ask the question that laid upon my lips. "Husband can I ask you a question?" "yes wife" "how much blood do you have on your hands exactly fey mortal all of it?" he licked his lips and bit the inner part of his lip the seconds grew for to long for it to be a small number. "wife I do not know all of the ones ive killed but hundreds of fey and mortal." "in battle you killed them all in war right?" "no wife I killed all fey in battle but mortal are all young ladies I made fall in love with me then I left causing them to kill themselves... /p 


	17. Chapter 17

"wait… what girls what do you mean you made then fall in love with?" he turned his face away from me he breathed out "Ash speak to me please explain yourself!" he took my hands and held them to his temples I caressed them. According to fey legend when you love someone when you put your hands on someone's head you can see their memories. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands against his temples and I seen it all of it. All the tears that girls cried all the innocence that he took all the graves that were dug I pulled away in horror. "Ash how could you do this I mean…." He held my arms "wife I was young and dumb I didn't understand love I hunted humans it was far more of a challenge." "A Challenge?! Ash they have souls I have a soul am I just another thing you hunt a thing you can kill ?!" "no wife I promise I didn't understand love until I meet you until I knew that love was beautiful so passionate so perfect…" "you didn't love me until after we were married we don't know what love is husband we were forced to develop this love for each other!" he turned away and turned back "wife I loved you long before we were married I know Id love you before you came to fey. I was told my wife my love my life would be the strongest warrior in all of fey that she would be a great leader a strong passionate person that she held everything that was meant to destroy me and yet I still grew to the thought I wanted love. but I pushed it all to the far corners of my mind because that wasn't me. Im winter im not supposed to love to care I am to kill and not be killed that was my ultimate goal in life. Then you grew and became of age and nothing had enticed me like you not the mermaids of the rivers not the gold doves that flew in the sky. Not the mortals that I seduced it was always you who I wanted before you were even here…" that was the moment I pulled my trust away from Ash I didn't know what to think or to say I mean he had made a point but one im not sure I understood. I pulled away and continued walking forward toward the iron realm wen walked a lot father then I anticipated until we reached a house completely made of iron I motioned ash to stay where he was and I looked in the window nothing and then looked down there it was the iron realm all underground hiding under a shack of a house. One looked up I ducked how could it be that they've been here the whole time and no one noticed? Then a bush rustled I stood with my bow ready he came out of the trees. He held an iron sword with silver hair and gray eyes a gray hoodie and black pants. "who are you and where have you come from?" I burst out aiming the arrow to his heart he fell to one knee "my lady" he spoke softly. I was shocked he kneeled to me "how do you know who I am?" he stood "you're the great one the king spoke about you're the great warrior and one day leader of all." I still had my bow aimed at him "what is your kings name boy?" he trembled for a moment "no one knows his name but he is all powerful and fierce. I believe you will be the one that saves us from his wrath from the way he speaks." "what are you doing out here if your iron?" "I guard the door so no one can get in but I beg you to come please save us all from him my lady." He bowed "do you live out here;" "yes why my lady does that bother you?" "no but would you come with me if I asked you to; would you deny you king because I asked?" "yes my lady with my life my existence I will follow you." "then come with me please;" I turned and he followed with me until I reached Ash he knelled before Ash " are you her night my sir I wish not to dishonor you but from now on where she goes I go with her." he rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his sword "who is this and why is he here? And no I am far greater than her night I am her husband. And I will strike you where you stand if you don't not explain yourself immediately." His voice was crisp and sharp the boy knelled again "forgive me sir my name is de fer which means made of iron and I wish to bring the king down so that your wife may one day rule over all long live lady Autumn." He stood Ash was reluctant but he agreed we walked back to the castle I took de fer into the battle room and pulled out a map and laid it out. "how far would you say the iron kingdom goes from that point?" he point to almost the castle of winter and the castle of summer "really its that big ?" "yes my lady we the supporting structure of all home castles and buildings." "and what does the iron king plan to do when he plans to battle what exactly does he want from all of us?" "he has a witch that will surface the land as long as there isn't an opposing force stopping her; he found a way to make time present. Because ounce it enters fey that means there's only a small amount of time left and you he's you to rule with him and make him strong.."


	18. Chapter 18

p class="MsoNoSpacing""how would I make him strong I am married and I am a warrior not a ruler? I am a leading commander of our great home a princess at the most." De fer spoke "he says you're the last link that your power will protect him." I licked my lips and looked up at him "how much longer do we have until he attacks?" his eyes cold with fear "maybe four days at the most…" I turned and wiped my face with my hand then I turned back and looked at the map where I had marked where the house was the black ink staining the page. "Puck come here" he came through the door in a matter of moments "yes autumn you called for me?" I looked up at him "well second in command come check out the map and see what you think. He leaned over and seen the house "what's that?" "it's the entrance to the iron fey its all underground they want to surface. The king he has a which and he wants to surface the iron kingdom but he wants to kill all original fey so he can rule of all. "well what's his name I mean if he so high and mighty someone must know his name?" "no one knows but de fer said he spoke of me that he wants me to rule with him." "who's de fer?" he turned around and seen the iron guard "oh I guess your him then." he knelt to puck "sir it is an honor to meet you one of the oldest legend of fey." "exuse you im not that old thank you very much." He turned on a pivot. "rally summer and winter I will declare a war announcement." I started walking away entering the hall way Ash following swiftly behind me "are you sure this is what you want I mean cant we just fight this one guy ourselves do we need to shed life's for this sake?" "yes Puck its our home and our existence our lives and where we belong they will kill us if we don't attack." I walked to my room and pushed the dress to the other side and behind the dresses a door. I opened it there it was a navy blue military suit with a gold sash with a summer patch and a winter patch sewed on it and a hate. I got dressed slipping on my combat boots. I looked in the mirror braiding my hair dark brown with a ginger streak I looked back up there I was looking at myself my scars on my hands putting on gloves my eyes golden with flakes of the color of iron a tear in my eye. It fell down my face I wiped it away with my glove. Little did I know it would be the first of many times I would cry it was the warning tear of a river of tears. I stood up and marched out to the front door de fer following after me "my lady may I journey with you?" Ash stepped in front of him "no you need to stay here people can't know you're here ill going with her." "and me" puck said as he turned the climbed of the steps. Ash tilted his head and rolled his eyes and cocked his head "and says who?" "I did" I painted a smerk on my face he had no right to say what I am the great warrior not him. He propped his elbow on Ashs shoulder "ya icy boy im second in command so im in charge of you he brushed puck off of him and turned his head to me. "second in command… Hes second in command when did this happen?!" I crossed my arms "right before we got married I was afraid you'd be power hungry so I put Puck as second in command so you couldn't rule the army." Puck laughed "seems logical I think" a smile spread across his face I turned and started out the door "come along boys der fer you stay here and don't cause any trouble ok ill be back by tomorrow." I got in my carriage and the boys followed behind me. "where to lady autumn;" "to the winter court market place." The carriage hurried along until we reached the market place it stopped in the dead center I climbed to the top of the roof and shouted "here me good people of winter court we have enemies on the rise; and I need every able bodied person to fight against this threat! none of you have seen them there modern fey and new they are made of iron and are immune to it! I understand you all are allergic to iron but if you will help me I will make sure we stand that we stand in victory as fey for one and for all!" the people shouted and cheered "Gather all supplies you can and be on the border of summer and winter in two days sharp!" I climbed down into it Puck smiling and Ash glooming toward me. "where to now my lady;" the coach driver called "to Mabs castle" I replied. I burst through the doors down the hall way to Mabs reading room where she always was I slammed the door open she looked up at me I could see anger in her eyes but I also seen the look of a whipped puppy. "what do you want autumn im busy;" she said as she licked her fingers to turn another page in her book "its time they are set to attack in the days its iron the iron fey war is on the break and I have rallied your people to fight." She looked up "then all is well continue on with whatever you need them for no point in me Im just a queen." "you're coming with me to my castle so your safe." "No" "what do you mean no!?"/p 


	19. Chapter 19

p class="MsoNoSpacing"She looked down back at her book "im fine im a queen I choose where and whom I wish to go with." "not in this case Queen Mab." I walked to the book shelf and pulled out a purple book and flipped to page 532. "on page 532 in the second paragraph it states in a crisis of war that the leading general of the army has full control of all authority; and this dear Mab is one of those times so load up and pack some things cause it just might be awhile." She stood up and peered at the book behind me murmuring as she read the paragraph. "fine but I do intend to make myself cozy by any means necessary." "fine but I have rules in my home just like you do yours." I walked out the door and down the hall "two days mab and two days sharp." I walked out to the carriage and proceeded to the summer court and did the same Oberon just nodded knowing he was at risk in his own home. We proceeded back to the castle and looked at the map till I couldn't no more. this was it just one day separates me from my first battle my first war uniting summer and winter together. I mean they always had battled in the past but this is the first time they unite. Puck and Ash squaring each other with their eyes; How could I fight a war with them two jumping down each other's throats and wanting to fight all the time? "ok" I breathed "I think we should surround the entrance and guard the castle and if some get past the entrance we need an army to attack on the other side of the hill and small troops within the wild wood. What do you guys think?" Ash pointed at the Castle "what about our home we need troops to protect that too." "good thinking Ash ok then we have a battle plan and we have a battle to win." We looked into each other's eyes knowing this may be the last time we all look each other in the eyes; the last time were in the same room. De fer spoke "they will also be trying to get into the castles of summer and winter so you sould keep the winter at winter and summer at summer so there powers are strongest." I spread my fingers out and set them on the table "agreed" Then we turned all different directions but Ash followed me to our chambers "wife please speak to me I need you to say something I want to know how you feel and what you think please darling." He grabbed my arm and I pulled away "what do you want Ash me to be ok with it with the fact that you killed so many innocent girls Ash. It scares me to think I could be the next grave dug for your games Ash I can't do this I don't know how to feel Ash about this." "it was literally a hundred years ago; would you like to see how I dealt with it?" he went to his chest and pulled out a journal and handed it to me I pulled the leather strap off it was a list of names page after page front to back Sarah, Jessica, daisy, Genevieve, pearl, lilac. "Who are these people Ash;" "there the names of each girl that I killed by breaking their hearts I wrote them all down and each day I would read the growing list. I wanted so bad to feel and mourn but I could feel anything I haven't felt anything since Airella and I want to feel something finally." A long pause of silence grew and the air felt thinner he choked on his own breath "please say something autumn I beg you." I looked away tears began to well in my eyes; what am I thinking im not weak and soft I don't give into the beast. "Ash we don't have time for this we have a war to win." I tuned and walked away dropping the book on the floor the my emotional wound was open. I didn't know who my husband is at all and it scared me that I fell in love with a stranger and he is still a stranger to me all this time later. He was a ripper a soul ripper and I didn't understand how he could take a life and not mourn of it; how to hunt a human just because it was a challenge. I got ready for bed and laid down in the bed embracing me as if I was part of it. I closed my eyes as Ash walked into the room in his black silk night suit; he leaned down I was ready to fight back at without a second thought. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear "goodnight beautiful may your sleep be soundly ill be in the last winter room down the hall if you need me." He stood up and walked away he shut the door behind him. I rolled to the side facing the door and closed my eyes; a tear rolling down my face. How could I have been so stupid it was a political marriage not a romance. I mean was I so blind by the fact I had warmth and someone who I thought cared for me blind me from reality. Im in love with a monster and I fear that after this war ill be one to. I fell asleep and dreamed of Ash his cold face on the battle field the bodies he slashed the blood oozing on the ground. His smile of satisfaction as he wiped the blood from his eyes. I woke in a cold sweat because in that dream I was standing beside him with the same grin./p 


End file.
